After Radio
by TrilyFan4lyf91
Summary: Alrighty, so I haven't written in a long time. So I threw together a bunch of stuff into a fic, I'm pretty happy with! R & R! Be critical because I haven't written in a long time.


Chapter 1

In four teenagers minds the quote "All good things must come to an end" means more than most could explain. In a boy named Robbie's mind, something the four of them had been building soon came to an end after one year. Something that they all couldn't live without, but eventually managed. In Ray's mind, a growing friendship between a fellow radio-mate named Travis, ended as soon as it began. Their friendship had always been rocky, with both he and Travis lusting after Lily at about the same time. Through lusting after her, they grew much closer, and soon became each other's "freachers" (which incorporates Ray's "best of both worlds" technique of friend/teacher). In Travis' mind, this had been the longest he'd ever stayed somewhere at one time. His biggest mistake was obviously RFR, his best mistake, was also RFR. He knew he wouldn't stay long, but believed that he couldn't always keep himself locked up, and eventually got to know the 3, and manage to fall for Lily. In Lily's mind, she was confused. Grade 10 with no Travis or Radio Free Roscoe after school to calm her nerves. Her band "No Man's Land" which was formed with her, and her only 2 female friends, Parker and Megan. They'd been on stage before, multiple times, and had gotten standing ovations from the crowd. They were now halfway through their mall tour, and they were doing what they had always dreamed of. Singing their music and getting their point across. It had been over 2 months since school let out, and a little over a month and a half since Travis had left Roscoe to return to Tokyo

"Lily? You ready?" A voice sad from behind a curtain.

"Yeah, just give me a minute" Lily said as the face went back behind the curtain. Lily grabbed her trusty guitar, and looked at a picture of Ray. She brought it closer, and kissed it gently. She knew he was in the audience, and that he loved her, but it was what she had been doing since she wrote her first hit song. It seemed to bring her luck. She looked beside her to a picture with Ray and Travis in it. Her stomach churned, she missed Travis. She sat there for what felt like an hour, just looking at the picture of the two guys who once fought for her love.

"I miss him too Lil." A voice said from behind her and a hand landed on her shoulder. Lily turned to see Parker's face looking at the photo. She knew it had to be more rough on Parker than it would ever be on her.

"It must be really hard on you, your boyfriend is thousands of miles away, and you're here performing on stage like nothing is wrong." Lily said as her friend bent down beside her.

"If I let this get me down, I'd never leave my bedroom. Beside's Lil, we both know he's here with us in spirit. He's out there listening just like Ray and Robbie are." Parker said as she hugged her friend. Little did they know, they were a little more right then they believed they were. The two girls got up, Parker grabbed her guitar, and Lily grabbed their drummist, and they headed out on stage.

The mall tour was beginning to get a little easier on them. The first show they played, they bombed. Their tracks weren't right, and Lily had no time to tune her guitar. They sucked, and were completely nervous. The crowd was rough on them too, all the booing and "you suck!" being shout from the audience, they had a hard time getting through it. But at the end of the show Ray jumped up and down saying "No Man's Land RULES! I'm dating the singer! Isn't she hot?" and it just put a smile on Lily's face, along with the rest of the band. They knew they always had a fan in Ray.The second show they pulled it together, and the third show they began to rock out. Now it was their 8th show, and they had managed to get the whole "mall tour" thing down pact.

Lily, Parker and Megan walked out on stage, and the audience was immediately on their feet. She met Ray's eyes, as he was cheering them on. She also saw Robbie, and imagined Travis there in her mind, and she began to talk into the microphone.

"Hey, welcome to our show! We're No Man's Land, and really glad you all came out..." Before Lily had time to finish what she was saying. The crowd erupted in cheers and hands started waving. With that they began their show, and it seemed as if it always ended before it started, but a whole 2 1/2 hours later at 11:30pm, they played their last song, and the crowd sang along with them. They took their bows and started cleaning off the stage. As Parker was assisting Lily in cleaning off the stage, she noticed a rose with a letter attached.

"Ohh Lily, I believe your Romeo has come to give a gift to his dear Juliet." she said and winked as she gave Lily the rose.

"Awww, I love him Park!" she said as she opened the note, it read:

"To my Love,

Meet me at Mickey's after your show. There's alot I want to talk to you about, I hope the rose wasn't too much.. I know it's your favorite flower."

Love,

Me

"That's odd..." Lily said, as Parker came to read the note over her shoulder.

"What's odd about a love letter sent with a rose? I for one think you're very lucky, but I guess sometimes we disagree." Parker joked.

"No, not the note. The favorite flower... Ray would of sent me a Lily. This isn't from Ray. A rose isn't my favorite flower." Lily said as she gave Parker the rose.

"A rose is my favorite flower." Parker said as she took the rose from Lily, and realized this note wasn't from Ray. And the note was to Parker.

"Looks like someone has a someone after them." Lily said as she looked over at Parker. Who was nearing tears. "Wait, isn't this supposed to be a good thing?" Lily said as she came over and hugged Parker.

"Lily, it's an amazing thing, but it's nearly impossible for this to even happen." Parker said as she stared in disbelief at the rose in front of her.

"Why? I mean there are guys out there who think you are irresistable. It's not impossible for someone to like you Parks."

"No, there was only one guy who knew my favorite flower." Parker said.

"Oh really?" Lily said, while raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, Travis." Parker said as Lily quickly snapped her head to the rose. She grabbed it from her hand and sure enough... it was Travis' handwriting.

End of Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I'm back from a very long long long long haitus. I said I wasn't coming back, well here I am! I would really hope you are enjoying this, and I hope that you'll ya know give me some good reviews!**

3Mandy


End file.
